Talk:Swain/@comment-4638923-20120428173239/@comment-4875928-20120428212515
Swains DPS is actually on good lvl (lower then Anivias or Cassios) but bigger per 10 sec's, then most bursters and even probably a little bigger then Ryzes (with similar tankynes that Swain has). I think his only problems are (and why his so low at the list): 1) The DoT have some down sides, and some + sides, but i think that his Q should have resonable slow and not something that lets everyone get out of it with almost 0 dmg. 2) Mana problems - the biggest problem of Swain (for example his got higher costs then Anivia, but lower dmg per 1 person and per AoE dmg, weaker CC, and lower range - you see the point? his only + side is heal, with Anivia counters with her egg). He just needs his mana costs on ulti reworked. 3) Heal reduce counters him harder then most champs... Right now in fight 1 vs 1 when your not heal countered by ignite or Executoniers or Morellos (new) then you are on par with most champs (or maybe a little even stronger in minion wave - like mordekeiser). But if your heal is reduced, then you have probably more then 50% chances to lose such a fight when the enemy is on par with gold and lvl and skill with you (or without minion wave). 3,5) His range is medium... He has his heal to get pass it, but when his ignited or heal reduced you start to feel it a little harder. Things like Zhonya can fuck up his dmg, but also are god like for you since, mostly 1 person in enemy team has Zhonya so you can target someone els, and you deal dmg and cant be hit with your Zhonya. QSS is a little problem to, but mostly no one uses it, or when its used, then mostly to remove stun effects made by your allies. Thoes 3 are his problems that make him a second tier AP' carry - but i wouldnt say that his on the last place... There are few champs way weaker then him. The 3rd and half problem :P - the range is also not rly so hard to manage since ryze has similar range and tankynes (and if Swain isnt heal reduced by some kind of effect, he will shit on Ryze 1 vs 1 with few minions near or with his Zhonyas since he has similar DPS and his heal with time will be bigger then ryzes spellvamp - for example i never lost to a Ryze 1vs1 on bot lane in dominion - and i was circa 2,1k elo befor jabe bot stopped to show it). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- He just needs mana costs reworked (lowered by far) and maybe some kind of ulti buff that gives like: 10MR and AR at lvl 3 when 1 enemy is close, 20MR and AR when 2 enemys are close, 30MR and AR when 3 or more enemys are close, Giving him 30MR and AR always on ulti in 1 vs 1 would give him to much power i think. Also he was played at tournament in NA (by Fnatic - they won it without losing a single game) and still he didnt became FotM because his not a TOP TIER AP carry (and Mundo was always strong, just ppl could not find the place to use him).